The Bracelet's Wielder
by Yudai Shintaku
Summary: Yuzu's right, a baby does not pop out with a bracelet. So how did the bracelets get into Yuzu, Serena, Rin, and Ruri's hands? I think Shuzo has something he isn't telling. (T for one swear word.) First time writing sad.


**(A/N)** \- Hello, Yudai Shintaku here. Sorry if I-

 **Shokan:** You're not dead! I wizard has revived you!

 **Yudai S:** ... Anyways. I apologize for not being online for such a long time. School is just being cruel. On top of that, I have a school testing soon. Nevertheless, I have been keeping up on my Arc- V episodes. Apparently, the Yu-Counterparts and the Bracelet Girls are actually **[censored due to spoilers (episode 125 & 126)]**. I cannot believe it, so that is why **[censored due to spoilers (episode 126)]**. Wow...

Well, because the story is getting more into detail, I might as well make my own headcannon story on how the counterparts got their bracelets. I highly doubt that **[censored due to spoilers (episode 126)]** , the bracelets magically scattered away.

* * *

 **Academia (Time: Unknown)**

"Thieves! Do not let any of them leave this Island. Take their lives if you have to!" yelled a guard. Thousands of feet faded from around the corner of a corridor and out to the garden.

Opening the door slightly, three men peered through the crack and sighed. Each of them donned different clothing to disguise themselves in the dark. One man had a dark green long sleeved shirt and black jeans and boots under a black cape. Another man had brown tattered pants, a yellow shirt under a brown potato bay vest, and black takkies. The third man had a brown cloak covering his red and orange athletic pants and jacket.

"They're gone. For now" One of the men said, releasing his hand on the top of his dark purple duel disk. The man took one step outside before another man pulled him backwards into the dark room and closing the door.

"Onward, men! The boats are still here. Not a single man has left the island" A guard yelled directing a platoon of men to the library. Moments passed before the guard's footsteps grew closer and closer to the door. All three men backed away from the door and readied their duel disks. The guard opened the door, entered in the room and closed the door before speaking.

"Clever Hiragi Shuzo. You and the others hide in a supply room. If anything, you can live here for months to come." Shuzo's shoulders relax, and he told everyone to stand down. "How did you know we were here?" Shuzo asked.

"I'm not the general of the Obelisk Force for nothing you know. Nothing escapes my sight. You all better have a plan because I am only here to gather some rations for students. Because of you three, the entire island is under lockdown. My best course of action is to escape with the Trans-Dimensional portal."

The man donning rags snarled, "Why should we trust you? You're just another eyes and ears for Akaba Leo."

"We do not have a better option. Leaving this room will not be easy. We need to act quickly" Shuzo said, digging through his athletic pants' pocket.

"What are you doing?" The man with the black cape asked.

"I'm looking for these" Shuzo replied, withdrawing four bracelets, each glimmering with a different colored stone. "We need to split these bracelets apart from each other. I want to all to take a bracelet and give it to someone once we leave through the portal."

The three men stared at Shuzo. "Are you crazy?! Why should we risk other people's lives for protecting a stupid piece of jewelry. How about we save the trouble of all this and just destroy them? We can save more people that way."

"That sounds a fabulous idea." The general stated. "Flaws about that problem though. First off, we do not know what these bracelets do. What I do know is that the Professor wants these bracelets enough to kill all three of you for them. Second of all, if we do destroy them, we would be destroying our only weapons of peace from Zarc. Believe me when I say I do not want that monster to reform again. Finally, these bracelets may contain pieces of her. We might kill her and the pieces of her. Who knows? One of your daughters might be part of her."

All three men stiffened at the General's logic. The man in the black cloak was the first to move forward, and he took a bracelet with a yellow gem and wings. "This war needs to end now. If not, it needs to end soon. For everyone's sake." he stated. The General frowned a bit before grabbing a bracelet with a purple gem in a sphere. Shuzo turned to the final man, with two bracelets in his upturned hand.

"You do not have to take one. I can toss one in the portal and hope for the best" Shuzo says. The man's eyes hardened and said, "No. This will end now. Akaba Leo will not have all four bracelets as long as I breathe." He took a bracelet with a green jewel in the middle of three layers of silver. Shuzo looked down at the pink double looped bracelet. All four men placed their bracelet in their pocket. The general took out a map and a small disk with a red button in the middle, gave them to Shuzo and told them, "Good luck. This map will take you to the trans-Dimensional Portal. Attach this disk to the portal and push this red button. This will give you all ten minutes[1] to go through the portal before the portal explodes. Best wishes you all. Protect your children." The general picked up a box of rations, opened the door, exited the room and closed the door.

The three remained quiet for five minutes before Shuzo opened the door and said, "We leave now."

* * *

 **Basement level (Time: Unknown)**

"We are here" The man with a black cloak said, putting down the map and staring at the portal. The man with rags ran over to the machine and started powering on the machine.

"I will set the portal our hometown. The first person will be taken to Heartland, the second person will be taken to Miami City and third person will be taken to the Common area of the Synchro dimension. The cycle will continue like that. Shuzo, place the disk on the portal and push the red button." Shuzo nodded and placed the disk on the edge of the portal's door and pushed the button. The machine glowed green, and the three men walked in front on the portal. "Until we meet again Shuzo" one of the men said, pulling his cape's hood over his head.

"Farewell" Shuzo said, pulling his cloak, hiding his face. The man in tattered clothes shook both of the men's hands.

Before they were able to step into the portal someone over their shoulders yelled, "There they are!" All of them turned around to see twenty Obelisk troops pulling out their duel disks. "Shit. Everyone hurry to the portal." The man in the black cape said.

The man in tattered clothes shook his head. "No, they'll follow us. I'll hold them off until the last minute. I will then go through the portal." Before any of the men could protest or pull out their duel disk, the men pushed both of them in the portal.

The man turned back and pulled out his duel disk and yelled, "Get ready." _'I need to last for at least 8 more minutes.'_

 _Battle Royale Mode: Activated_

 **Gisei vs. Obelisk Force**

 **Gisei & Obelisk Force:** DUEL!

* * *

 **Heartland Hospital (Time: Unknown)**

A little boy was sitting on a white plastic chair near a hospital room. He turned to the left, and down the hall, a man with dark clothes was walking towards the little boy. Immediately, the boy smiled and ran to the man.

"Dad! Where were you? You said you would be here" They boy said hugging the man's legs. The man picked up the boy and said, "I'm sorry, Shun. The plane had a few minor technical difficulties, so the plane was delayed. Also, I had to throw away something[2]. Is your mother still in there?"

Shun nodded and said, "I have a sister, dad!" The man smiled and put the boy down.

"Protect her, Shun" he said. Shun puffed out his chest and said, "Of course I will. I will be her knight and shining armor." The man laughed and said, "Well, I think the little knight needs a weapon to protect her. Luckily I have something for you." He kneeled down and withdrew his purple duel disk and a new deck. Shun smiled, eyes twinkling, as he took the deck and duel disk. "Is this really mine?" The man smiled and nodded.

"Train well, Shun"

"I will Dad. Thank you" Shun said, running to the kid's section of the hospital, so he can spread out and examine his new cards[3]. The man stood up and walked into the room to see his wife holding a baby girl.

"You're here" the woman said, kissing her husband.

"Sorry I'm late. Travel issue" he explained. The woman smiled and gave the man the child. The man stared at the sleeping baby. "What is her name?"

"Ruri. Kurosaki Ruri."

"Hello, Ruri. It is your father" he said. "I apologize for not being there when your mother was delivering you. To make it up, I got you something. It matches your brother's deck, Shun." the man withdrew the bracelet and placed it in Ruri's hands. The baby's eyes opened and looked down at the bracelet, giggled, and played with the bracelet. "Shun will protect you, but you must also protect him, too" the man said. The wife smiled and went to sleep.

Without anyone looking, the man hugged the child in his arm and silently cried. _'Forgive me, Ruri. I am sorry I am placing such a large danger on you. I do not know who else I can trust anymore.'_

* * *

 **Miami City (Time: Unknown)**

Shuzo kicked more dirt on the flame before running to the hospital[2].

Shuzo told the women his wife's name, and the nurse took him to the wife's room. When Shuzo entered the room, his face collided with a pillow. The wife frowned and said, "You lied to me. Labor hurts more than ten stubbed toes!" Shuzo smiled and apologized. The woman smiled and forgave him. "Come over here and hold your daughter, Yuzu."

Shuzo smiled and walked over and picked up the little girl. She was sleeping peacefully. Furtively, Shuzo withdrew the pink bracelet from his pocket and placed it in Yuzu's blankets. _'I don't know why, but I believe this bracelet belongs to you, Yuzu. Do not worry, for I will protect you.'_

"Oh did you hear? The Sakaki's also had a child, too." Shuzo snapped out of his trance and said, "Really? What is the child's name?"

The women tapped her chin before saying, "Yuya. Sakaki Yuya."

* * *

 **Synchro Dimension (Time: Unknown)**

Gisei hobbled to the runned down building which was also known as the Common's Hospital. Blood filled his vision, but his only thoughts are, 'I made it with half a second to spare' and 'I have to get to my family.' At the hospital the doctors there rushed to his side, telling him to get on the handmade gurney. Gisei pushed the doctors aside, telling them, "I wish to see my wife. My name is Gisei." The doctors assured his wife is fine until a nurse and a doctor came rushing to Gisei, hands with traces of blood.

"Sir, your wife-" the doctor said before the nurse interrupted him, tears pouring out her eyes.

"I'm sorry. She's dying. Her body couldn't sustain the delivery. She wishes to see you privately. Please hurry!"

The doctor looked around before telling Gisei, "Get on the gurney. We will take you to her." Gisei nodded weakly and laid down on the gurney. The two medics pushed the other doctors out of the way and rushed him to the woman's room.

Two minutes later, Gisei limped to his wife's side. In her hands is a bloody baby wrapped in a hospital blanket. She turns her head to see her husband.

"Did you do it?" She whispered. He smiled and nodded.

"The Obelisk Force won't be going to any other dimension for a few years. The blueprints were burned and the portal was blown up. We can live peacefully with our child."

The woman smiled and placed one of his hands on their child. "Her name is Rin. She will live peacefully. I am sorry, Gisei, but I cannot see her grow. My time ends here. Please protect her, care for her…." the woman coughed the color from her face. "Love her….." Her chest heaved and with the last drop of energy, she told Gisei, "Thank you for the time we had together. I will take them to my grave. Tell Rin, I love her and will always watch her." With that, she closed her eyes and her pulse dropped to nothing.

The baby in her hand started crying. Gisei stroked the baby's head and cried with her. "I'm sorry, Rin. I am a terrible father. I wasn't there in time to see my wife give life to you. I wasn't there when both of you needed me. I won't be there when you grow up to be a mother. I'm sorry, Rin. We love you." Each word Gisei said caused more blood to escape his body. Gisei grabbed the bracelet from his pocket and placed it in Rin's hands. The child stopped crying and stared at the bracelet. Immediately, Rin clenched the bracelet in her hands and smiled before crying again. Gisei leaned over and kissed the child's head. "We love you, Rin. Please stay safe. Protect yourself and the ones you love."

Thirty minutes later, the hospital did three things.

The hospital buried Gisei and his wife.

The hospital announced that the leader of the Resistance has fallen to the Commons.

The hospital let Rin keep the bracelet and placed her next to a baby boy in the orphanage.

* * *

 **Academia (Time: Unknown)**

The general opened the door to the nursery. He was in charge of distributing the children's toys. While he was inspecting each child and giving them their toy, he stops and stares down at one child. He looked at her data sheet

"Serena. Parents: Unknown. Name derived from the full moon on when she was born in. Quite a pity that she was separated from her parents immediately after birth." The child woke up and stared at the general. The general stared at Serena. _'Weird baby. Hasn't cried or smiled at anyone. Something she will be a strong willed woman. I doubt she will be an easy woman for anyone to date. Perhaps she will be a good soldier. Or even a perfect wielder of a bracelet.'_

The general withdrew the bracelet from his pocket and placed it in the child's bed, along with a toy cat[4]. The baby's eyes followed the bracelet. Once the general let go of the bracelet, Serena immediately seized the bracelet and wrapped her entire bracelet around the purple bracelet. The general smiled and nodded at his decision. He continued to inspect and check on the other children.

* * *

 **Leo's Throne Room**

"I apologize sir. They got away, along with the bracelets" The general stated, head tilting down.

Leo frown deepens and he said, "Tell me something I don't know."

The general's head rose and he said, "We do know where they went. One of them went to Heartland, one went to Miami City, and one went to the Synchro Dimension."

Leo frown turns into a smile and said, "Well then, get the engineers and reconstruct the portal immediately."

The General sheepishly chuckled and said, "Well, they kind of also burned the blueprints of the portal." Leo closed his eyes and sighed.

"We will have to discuss this tomorrow, General. Do one last castle check before going to sleep." The General saluted and left the room.

The Professor opened his eyes and said, "You are hiding something General. I know it."

* * *

 **(A/N)-** I had this story in my head for a while. I kept it bottled in my head until now. What do you think? This is my first time writing angst (:3). Mwahaha, I have no idea if I am evil.

 **(PS)-** Gisei means "sacrifice" in Japanese.

 **Footnotes:**

 **[1]-** The disk is a protocol, so the time was the build up within the disk. The build up can then create an effective explosion.

 **[2]-** They burned their cloaks. This will protect their identity more because the Obelisk Force only saw Shuzo and the Kurosaki's father's cloak and cape.

 **[3]-** Shun is that age that he can read.

 **[4]-** There are security cameras everywhere. The General is not clueless


End file.
